


Butterfly

by Unwritten_Future



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Never let infernals get bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwritten_Future/pseuds/Unwritten_Future
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin fic to You're an Umbran Harry! Never let an Infernal get bored. They tend to pick up pet projects... Rating for language mostly, and some graphic moments of violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterfly

It was a little known fact that Infernals could get bored. Madama Butterfly was perhaps the most bored she had been in decades. Her contract partner was still sleeping. Oh yes, Khepri said she would awaken soon, but then Khepri’s definition of “soon” was fairly wide. Part and parcel of being a mistress of time itself, she supposed.

 

On the other hand, it was a full moon tonight, which meant she could freely wander the chaos realm if she so chose. Not that she couldn’t any other time, but well...it _was_ easier. Other’s such as Baal weren’t so lucky.

 

Tonight her wandering a took her to a landlocked place. London, if she remembered correctly. It was fairly quiet, as it was most nights she ventured out. After all, few things dared oppose her.

 

Tonight however, there was a change of pace. A twisted wreckage blazing brightly. Even from a distance, Butterfly could smell the alcohol  from one of the vehicles. It’s occupant was already gone, dragged down for his foolishness. There was a veritable flock of Paradisians at the other vehicle, busily removing the souls and preparing them for ascension.

 

One of them was already extracted, a veritable whale of a man, sitting on the side of the road, looking shell shocked. He wiped his face. “They say the wife’ll be done soon, then they’ll get my boy.” The translucent face stared up at her. “The hell are you anyway?”

 

Butterfly laughed. _“That’s an appropriate question.”_ She gestured at the Paradisians. _“I come from their opposite.”_

 

The man stared at her for a moment. “You don’t look like any devil I’ve ever seen.”

 

Butterfly smiled, showing a row of very sharp teeth. _“You’ve seen a lot of them then?”_

“Fair point. I don’t suppose you’ve met him then?”

 

_“That depends entirely on which one you are referring to.”_

“Vernon!” The both turned as a bony looking woman rushed over. “They’re still doing Dudley. They say the boy survived. He got thrown during the crash, landed somewhere over there.” She waved vaguely to her left.

 

_“The boy?”_

 

Vernon grunted. “My nephew Harry. Petunia’s sister’s son. Little slip of a thing, got landed with him after his parents were murdered. Has weird powers.”

 

_“Weird powers?”_ Butterfly felt her interest peak.

 

The woman, presumably Petunia, snorted. “Crazy things happen around him. Last week all the dishes started flying. Supposedly he can’t help it. As if that were true.”

 

“Now, now, Pet, bad blood will out.” He looked back at Madam Butterfly. “What happens to us now?”

 

_“Your untimely demise means that you shall be judged. The possibilities of the future weighed against that which has already been._ _If you are found worthy, you shall achieve respite. If not, we may become acquainted more closely.”_

 

The woman sniffed and picked up her son as he toddled over to her. They were joined shortly after by the Paridisians, who gave the Infernal a rather uncertain look.

 

_“Where is the boy?”_

 

Most of the Angels looked relieved at her lack of interest in a fight. One of them pointed her towards a stretch of road a short way away. Butterfly could see a streak of blood where the child had obviously hit the pavement.

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

“I warn you, the boy’s trouble!”

 

Madama Butterfly drew herself up. _“I am the Mistress of Atrocity.”_ She asserted. _“I rather like trouble.”_

“Suit yourself.”

 

_“Enjoy your respite.”_ She gave the angels a cursory wave, and headed off in the direction of the blood trail, laughing to herself as they practically fled the scene with the family.

 

~***~

 

It was a good number of minutes before she actually found the boy. She suspected his “weird powers” probably had something to do with the distance. Unlike the rest of his family, he wasn’t dead. He was however, quite close to it. She frowned and stepped out of Purgatorio, and into a realm where he could actually see her.

 

She estimated him to be about two. He had a rather vicious gash on the side of his head, clearly the source of the blood spatter. He groaned as she leaned down to poke at him. Butterfly frowned as she felt a weak burst of something attempt to push her away.

 

_“You have magic.”_

 

One eye opened and a bright green iris stared at her in confusion.

 

Butterfly sighed. The souls of the departed could understand Enochian automatically, some sort of built in reaction to the trauma of death. Living beings however, rarely could. She made a face and tried again. “You have magic.”

 

This time there was comprehension. “No such thing.” His voice was thin and somewhat reedy.

 

“You are wrong. How did you end up so far?”

 

“Bounced.” Butterfly scowled and gently picked him up. Then she jerked her head up. Someone was here. Butterfly _twisted_ and they were in Purgatorio.

 

She watched as someone wandered across the road, one of the English law enforcement judging from the outfit. “A lot of blood Jerry, but there’s no one here.”

 

A radio crackled. “Roger. Think they walked off?”

 

The man snorted. “With this much blood? Not a chance, they probably died in seconds. Wolves probably carried the body off or something. We’ll mount a search in the morning.”

 

Butterfly snorted. _“Wolves. Really. You silly mortals will rationalize anything.”_ She glanced down at the boy. “You could very well liven things up.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Butterfly gently bit open her wrist and let a few drops of her blood drip into the lolling mouth. Then she massaged his throat until he swallowed. “You’ll feel better soon.” Even as she watched, the green of his eyes slowly bled into red. _“I’m sure of it.”_

 

By the time they got to her lair, she was positive. He had already sprouted wings of his own, a beautiful pair of black and emerald green. And if Khepri was to be believed when she visited a week later, she wouldn’t have any issues for almost a decade.

 

Of course she did have to punch Gomorroh a few times before he realized the boy wasn’t for eating, but then she hardly called that an issue. After all, rocks had more intelligence than that dragon.


	2. Banking Rights

The time passed quickly for Madama Butterfly, which she felt said volumes for the sheer interest involved.

It helped that Harry’s heritage was downright fascinating, though it was reminiscent of a train wreck in many respects. Roughly a month after she “acquired” Harry, a particularly brave goblin had made it’s way into her domain. The story it had told was enough to write several books. In the end, she had agreed to venture upstairs for him in order to sort things out.

                                                                                         ~***~

England had not changed in the short time she had been downstairs. Dull, wet, and rainy. She shrank herself and stepped out of Inferno and into the entrance hall of Gringotts, Harry on her hip. Then with a twitch, she cloaked them both in a human guise and stepped out of Purgatorio.

She brushed by a man that seemed to be more beard than person and strode up to an open window. The goblin shuddered when it got a good look at her through her disguise. “This way please, Madama.”

Butterfly would have preferred to conduct business in Purgatorio and be done with it, but the Goblins were making an incredible effort to be both polite and unaffected by her presence, and she decided she could afford them the same courtesy.

Ragnabar was a no nonsense goblin. He was also incredibly nervous. “I appreciate your coming here my lady.”

“Skip the small talk if you please. Your emissary said there was trouble with my little one?”

“That’s one way to put it.” He coughed. “I take it you adopted him with some of your blood?”

“Indeed. He is now half Infernal.”

“Half?”

When the Infernal did not elaborate, it swallowed and went on. “This action seems to have alerted his magical guardian, one Albus Dumbledore. I believe you brushed past him in the hall.”

“What of it?”

“I believe our emissary Griphook informed you of your son’s previous life?”

“Son of Lily and James Potter. Defeated the dark Lord Voldemort as an infant, through some kind of apparent miracle.” She rattled off.

“Indeed. It is this last part that Dumbledore has a vested interest in. He has even gone so far as to wipe the memories of those who have interacted with the child in the past. While this is frowned upon downstairs, it is much more heavily restricted up here. Shortly after you acquired your son, he attempted to use a summoning ritual to bring the child to him.”

Butterfly sat up at this. “He knows what happened?”

“I very much doubt it my lady.” Ragnabar said hastily. “The ritual he used is one that was meant to allow him to pinpoint the child, and bring him to him if he were close enough. Unfortunately for him, he used blood from before the child met you.”

“So it failed.”

“Not entirely. It did alert him to the child’s continued life. He came today to attempt to use our bank’s more…heated location methods. Should he learn of the child’s current nature, he most certainly would not hesitate to use a more appropriate ritual to remove the child from you. In his current form, your son would have little defense.”

The both watched as Harry floated several blocks in midair before making them start whirling about in a loop.

“I’m sure I need not remind about the last time a human wizard had an infernal under their thrall.”

He didn’t. Butterfly hadn’t been involved personally, but she was well aware of Erzkridis and his fortress Azkaban. It was why the Umbra (and by extension, the Lumen) were the only magic workers that Inferno looked one with any sort of favor. The wizard had done something to the infernal, mutated it’s powers and it’s form. Queen Sheba herself had been forced to get involved. Even then the despicable creatures he created, the dementors, had almost been too much to handle.

If it hadn’t been for a miraculous last minute intervention by two agents of the chaos realm, a goddess of light and her personal angel, they would have been free to escape into the world. None of the infernals were entirely sure what they had done, but the end result was that the creatures had been bound to the island in some way, forcing them to remain on it in order to guard it, or risk losing power in some way.

Queen Sheba had, upon being informed of this, declared it an acceptable outcome. To her mind, having creatures that could give high ranking infernals a run for their money all in one place was far easier to deal with. She had simply put a blanket ban on going anywhere near the island. No one was complaining.

“Disaster does not quite cover it.” As the goblin shook his head she leaned forward. “How dangerous would it be if this Dumbledore were to become aware of the specifics?”

“On a scale of one to ten? Fifteen. Albus Dumbledore operates under a very specific kind of methodology, that of the “Greater Good”. It served him well against Voldemort and even more so against Gellert Grindelwald.”

It paused. “It also gathered him a fair few detractors. Many people and families were hurt in his singleminded pursuit. There were very few lines he refused to cross. If he were to become aware of your son’s changes…” It paused again. “I have little doubt he would happily kill him if it suited his goals.”

“Then measures will need to be taken, won’t they?”

“Indeed. We are currently stalling him. While your adoption of him is incontestable in Inferno,  
In this realm it is another matter.” It handed her a sheaf of parchment.

“Dumbledore declared himself the boy’s magical guardian some time ago. Now that we have proof of his failure to attend to his duties, we can declare him unfit. The first form will declare you legal and magical guardian, with your signature of course. The second one will allow you to unseal his parents wills. Dumbledore had them sealed. This would be more for the benefit of his parents friends and family, but the action itself would speak volumes. I would suggest using an alias so that no one can trace it back to you.”

Butterfly signed both with a flourish. There was a pop as they vanished into thin air. “Anything else?”

“Has he had a check-up since you adopted him? In our experience, humans this young rarely take this well to the transformation.”

“She frowned. “I had decided to wait because he was handling it so well. I wondered if it was his magic assisting.”

“That is a likely theory. Either way, he should still be checked.” It glanced towards the door as raised voices sounded. “However, that can easily be done back in your own home, with your permission of course.”

Butterfly clicked her fingers, causing a rift to her palace to open. “I shall keep it open for you. I suggest you hurry.”

Ragnabar sent out a hasty summons to the healing team as the voices grew more audible.

“What do you mean, no?! I am his magical guardian!”

“Not according to our documents wizard. As such, you do not possess the authority to request such an invasive breach of privacy. That privilege lies solely with the magical and legal guardian!”

  
The healing team scurried through the portal, though they dearly wished they could hear more.

                                                                                    ~***~

As it turned out, the worry had been largely unneeded. The healing team gave Harry a mostly clear bill of health.

The exception to this was the soul fragment they found in his head. There was much muttering about this. According to the head healer, a stocky female named Varmi, it should have overwhelmed him long ago. Apparently Butterfly’s adoption methods had severely weakened it. It was therefore a simple matter for them to extract it.

“This is quite the ugliest soul I have ever seen.” Butterfly peered at it through the crystal encasing it. “It looks…mutilated.”

Varmi shrugged. “Not surprising. It appears to have been done by accident. An intentional method would have left it very clean cut. Though still quite as disgusting looking. The owner must be quite a disturbing person. For a human anyway” She closed her medical bag with a snap. “He’ll probably have a headache for a while thanks to the removal process. Otherwise, he’s bright as fire.”

“Excellent.” Butterfly produced a bag full of demonic metals. “For services rendered.”

Varmi bowed. “Many thanks, great Madama.” As her team gathered themselves together she said, “Ragnabar wished for me to inform you that you may want to come above ground to the bank again at some point. It seems his human family has some Infernal, Paradisian, and Chaos artifacts in their vaults. We aren’t powerful enough to deal with them.”

Even Madama Butterfly grimaced. While Infernal and Paradisian artifacts were many and varied, there were precious few artifacts of the realm of Chaos. The few known ones were not to be taken lightly.

“I see. I shall endeavor to make a trip topside soon.” She clicked her fingers and a portal into Ragnabar’s office appeared. “Perhaps during the next full moon.”

The goblin nodded. “May your enemies fall at your feet.” They left quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I have returned!
> 
> Butterfly doesn’t really talk much in this chapter, but then she usually doesn’t unless needed. (In my head canon anyway) 
> 
> So as you can see there are some serious differences between my two Bayonetta fics. Dumbledore for one. In this case he’s more like Book Dumbledore, but without that doting Grandpa veneer.
> 
> Some things are the same however, Like Inferno and Paradiso’s dislike for Wizards. It will be explained more fully later, but Azkaban is a MAJOR reason. More on those two agents of the chaos realm later btw.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was goaded into this, This fic will update concurrently with You're an Umbran Harry! Though they follow different paths. I was always curious about the fact the Bayonetta slept for five centuries, but she was not considered in breach of her contract. that's awfully forgiving really, but it makes for a VERY bored infernal, which is never a good thing. They tend to pick up...pet projects.
> 
> Next chapter, the early years! till then!


End file.
